


Drinks

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Embarrassment, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sassy Stanley Uris, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What is Richie's favorite drink?Oneshot/drabble





	Drinks

"So Rich," Stan started. He was planning a party so this question made sense. "What's your favorite drink?"

"Oh!" Richie grinned innocently. His friends knew him too well though. They knew he was up to something so it probably wouldn't end too well. "Mountain juice!"

"Wait." Stan frowned. "You mean Mountain Dew? The soda?"

Before Richie could answer again and fuck it up even more, Eddie cut in. 

"...water." He sighed. "He just means water."


End file.
